User talk:Shiranui-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Muv-Luv Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alternative Plans page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Saying HELLO :] Thanks for the Youtube link, but I already found that one awhile ago. It was intesresting, but I wouldn't call it one of my absolute favorites. Maybe I found it a little cliched. But thanks anyway. Since you shared a clip with me, here are some ones that I really like are: *【MAD】 マブラヴ　UL_ALT *Muv-Luv Alternative ~ FREELY TOMORROW【初音ミク】 *トータル・イクリプス　OP差し替え　INSANITY *【MAD】 マブラヴ × 学園黙示録 *マブラヴ～娘々スペシャルサービスメドレー（特盛り）～ 【Full ver】 *Muv Luv Alternative "It's a Good Day to Die" I went a little crazy with this list, sorry about that. :] anyway Welcome to the Wiki. Stabber ApSig 15:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) About The Day After Episode 00, I'm pretty sure the US Marines use 2nd Lt. rather than Lt. JG, which is a Navy rank. thanks for the info Thanks, I've seen the images of the scene you hinted at, and always thought it was a joke/macro/fan-art. Does rebirth still take place within the alternative timeline, or is it yet another universe? I cant image that scene being consistent with the events of Alt or even TDA.Unin (talk) 17:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Guess I'll give machine translation a try, or wait for a group to tackle it. I wouldn't want to impose, or ask you to go out of your way, but any info you felt like adding to the rebirth page would be appreciated.Unin (talk) 20:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I would presume the projects araltrans projects have some means of outputing text. I'm hopeless at translation (well, except english-spanish), but if you plan on taking up the challenge and need coding or editing, I'd be glad to help. I'll see if I can extract any text from TDA 00 beyond line-by-line.Unin (talk) 03:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Update: Scripts CAN be obtained with a combination of araltrans and the tweaks written by !!VYwl7ycLm3c. He added a file dump tool (EwriteTool.dll) that records text to a dump.txt file. Given an initial play through the game, all the text should be recorded to the dump file. Now he may have hard coded it for AF, but so far it looks like its just rUGP in general. Will look into it once I can get Chronicles 01.Unin (talk) 04:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Update 2: I am in the process of extracting a script for TDA 00. I successfuly recorded a partial script doing my first play through, and should be able to extract the complete script passively using ctrl and skip-previously-read-text. Would you like a copy when I'm done?Unin (talk) 03:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Update 3: https://rapidshare.com/files/3314979063/TDA00dump.txt here is a rip using cached mode. I have located ATCode for Chronicles 01 and am attempting to hook a machine translation as a proof of concept. New tools are being created for altered fable that should be compatible with other rUGP Unin (talk) 23:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Take your time, wouldn't want you to burn out. I'm just glad there's someone out there interested in translating this. I'll continue looking into a proper ATCode script, though that should work as is. Just remember to keep the encoding ANSI, and if you are going to translate directly into the script file, please follow the instructions in the AralChansrUGP.dll section of the readme.txt that came with the translation tool The .dll has since been updated to AralChansrUGP1014.dll, but I'm pretty sure the same syntax rules apply. I'll look into menu and option translations, but even if we can put together nothing more than an aralchan patch kit and maybe a youtube translation, it would be a major accomplishment for english speaking fans. Unin (talk) 01:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) This is probably fixable. first of all, is your translation still in ANSI format? Are you editing it in a program that does automatic word wraps? Are you running windows XP? Does your translation still contain random calls for whatever directory rUGP is in (from the dump.txt)? I am going to try extracting the script again this weekend using the proper ATCode this time (I put it in the Aral Trans article) and the most current version of AralChan. It might also be worth trying the plugin being put together for total eclipse; they had to deal with a lot of wonky text, so it might be able to handle the weird formating.Unin (talk) 22:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Type-92 Armor Where did the term "escutcheon" come from? I understand that it's a real term, but unless it's LD 8, I've never seen the Type-92 named anything else other than Type-92 Multipurpose Supplemental/Additional Armor. Superior-chan (talk) 12:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Not that it's wrong or non-official, per se, but I think it should go under a Trivia section, because it's a kit detail not shown on settings materials. Could I ask for a photograph? I'm curious about it. Superior-chan (talk) 11:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Just sating my curiosity. Never bought an A3 and probably never will, by the looks of the line, but it's details like this (eg. The Su-27/-37's shoulder codes in the TE photonovels) that really need cataloging. Just a heads-up, I can't tell if it's calling the UN decal an escutcheon, referring to it as a heraldry, or to the shield proper, so I'll just shift it to the trivia line. Stay safe and healthy. Superior-chan (talk) 12:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess you may have seen this already but... Actually, I haven't even glanced at the video yet. Thanks. Still, it has way more Extra-related stuff than I thought. I assumed that the only Extra-sidestory was Sakura no Hana ga Saku Mae ni when I checked out the website; it didn't occur to me to take a closer look. Still, the rest of the lineup is kind of tepid. Good for those without the first few Chronicles, at least, but I had held out for some hope that we'd get at least a single new sidestory for this. Not that it's of a matter of consequence to me, as I don't have a PS3... I'm hazarding a guess that they're catering to the portion of the "must have the full collection" crowd that were introduced to Muv-Luv via the console releases... leaving them to slam The Day After into consoles in a big series by its own, if they wish to do so in the future. Superior-chan (talk) 12:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC)